Personal TutorYuri OneShot
by JaydetheVicious
Summary: A yuri request from my quizilla account


**_For CagedAngel17_**

* * *

Name: Ari Nakamo *student*  
Age: 16  
Personality: Shy, innocent  
Looks: Short brown hair, blue eyes, curvy, large breasts.  
Crush: Ms. Shizuo (Kita) *teacher*

Age: 21  
Personality: Perverted, dominant, naughty  
Looks: Long black hair, green eyes, hot body

'Okay so hopfully I passed the test...But then again I did spend last night playing more video games then reading...(sigh)' I think nervously.

passes out the test one by one. Somne students did their little victory dance and or smile, a thumbs up or a fist in the air, while others slouched in the chair or just simply shugged it off. Then it came my turn of dissapointment or satifactory. I tap my foot to no beat as I wait. I swallow hard as smiles at me. 'Did I pass?'I think with hope.

And as she handed me my paper my hope turned into a disater. Her smile turned into smpathy. "Ari, i know you can do better than this. See me after class please"she says as her green eyes sparkled. I blush slightly and nod. "Yes ma'am"I say low.

As last period bell rang I quickly put my books in my bag. "If I hurry then maybe she'll forget"I say to myself. 'I mean she's gorgeous and all but I would just faint one on one with her'I think blushing. Just as I reached the door I hear my name being called. "Ari...Please sit"she says motioning me to sit at the seat next to her desk. I hesitate but then give up and take a seat next to her desk.

I sit my bag in my lap and give her full attention. "Ari, It's come to my attention that you are slipping in my class drastically. And I believe you can do way better than this. So I've come to this conclusion that everyday after school I will personally tutor you in an enviroment that you feel comfortable in...Home...Starting today"she said with a smile.

My mouth just dropped at hearing this and I hope I was'nt drooling. My crush, my teacher in my home, me and her, her and me, alone. I must be dreaming. "Um, Ari are you okay?"she said getting closer to my face. She put her hand on my forhead. "Aww, your hot....Come on lets get you home"she said concernced.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay Ari?"Ms. Shizuo said to me concerned. "Yes.I'm okay"I say sitting on my couch. "Good...So how about you get in something more comfortable so we can began our lesson"she said with a smile. I dont know what it was but her voice just made me want to melt. I go to my room take off my school clothes and throw on some shorts and a tshirt. I go back out to see in her underwear and bra. "Gah! M-m-ms. Shizuo!"I say surprised. "What?...If you were gonna get comfortable, I had to too"she says laying on my couch. "Now let's get down to buisness"she says.

* * *

"Very good Ari! You solved those problems perfectly!"she said hugging me from behind. I gasped and flinched from the attention. She then let go and I turned around to me her sparkling green eyes. I stared at them seeing me doing her...Wow I never knew I had such an MA rated mind. of course I was crushing on her but who would'nt I mean she's drop dead beautiful."Ari. Why dont we sit down...You are acting weird again"she said and lead me to the couch. On the couch she began to rub my thigh and I could feel that area between my legs began to warm up. I bit my lip and looked at my oh so interesting curtains. "It's okay Ari...You don't have to be shy...I know how you feel about me, the way you stare at me while I do papers and others are taking a test. I think it's cute"she said straddling my hips.

I swallowed hard and blushed cherry red as she began to nibble on my earlobe while massaging my shoulders. I gasped and clenthed her sides as I became hotter in that area and all around. She then stopped her teasing and kissed me roughly beging for entrance in my mouth which I gave up instanly. She then broke the kiss and began taking off my shirt to reveal my maturally grown breast. She put one nipple in her mouth and massaged the other. I moan and yelped out now and there taking in this new feeling. She then began to tug at my shorts which finally came off. She rubbed my private area while still sucking on my nipple. "Ah, "I say with ecstasy. "Call me Kita"she said with a smile. I gave her a half smile back as she went back to her previous doings.

She let my breast go and got between my legs. I looked at her with surprise knowing what she was about to do. She kissed my thighs until she got to the center. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Do you trust me, Ari?"she asked rubbing my thighs. "...Yes" I say wanting more. With that she began to lick my hardened clit as I held her hair. "Ah! Yes!...Kita!"I yelled as she went deeper with two fingers. She pumped harder into my tight space breaking my virginity. "Mmm...I'm gonna cum!!. I clenched her hair harder as I finally came into her mouth. I closed my eyes and began to catch my breath.

"My turn" she said laying at the other end of the couch. I got confidenceas I put her legs over my shoulders. I smiled as she began to whimper. I stuck my tounge inside her and began to explore her sweet liquids. "Ah,you are good" she said clenching a pillow. I then began to suck on her hard clit making her go wild as she yelled my name. I then stuck 3 fingers in her pumping as fast as I could while I licked her clit. "Oh yes! Ari I'm gonna cum so hard!" she yelled as she finally came in my mouth. I licked up her sweet juices and lay on top of her. "I...love you Kita"I said snuggling up with her. "Aww so cute! I love you too" she said and kissed me on my forehead. "I think I like personal tutoring"


End file.
